Breakdancing Duo!
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: There's a breakdancing duo? A certain character comes to visit 'cause her brother never visits her, so the team finds out a startling discovery!


**Chapter 1: Breakdancing Duo!**

It was a very cold day and Nova and Antauri stayed inside while everyone else was outside having a blast!

Antauri was meditating and Nova was covering in a yellow blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and she looked at the Christmas tree that the team set up.

Nova looked at Antauri who was levetating beside her andasked "Aren't you cold?"

Antauri opened his eyes and looked back at her and said "No, why?"

"Because I am, of couse I'm alway cold."

Antauri went back to meditating and Nova took a sip of her drink, then she looked at the tree and said "Um, Antauri"

"Yes" he answered

"Was that card already on the tree?" and she pionted to a light blue card with a 4 point star on it, that was on the tree

Antauri stood on his feet and said "No, that was never there..."

They both walked up to it and Antauri took it off the tree

"Who's it for?"

Antauri looked and said "It's for me, but..."

"but..."

"But...it does not have who it is from..."

"Really? Open it"

Antauri opened it and they both read it:

_Dear Antauri-San,  
I will give your true gift on Christmas, so be ready,  
and wait for me! Luv ya and Merry Christmas!_

_Love,  
Just guess who _

"That's weird..." Nova said looking at it "What did it mean 'Luv ya'?

"I do not know..." Antauri answered and stared at the card

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow..."

"That is alright"

Then they heard the others come in and Antauri placed the card quickly on the tree and him and Nova greeted them.

----That night----

Antauri looked at the clock and said "Alright team it is time for bed"

There were groans all around, but did what Antauri said

Antauri was still in the Main room and he walked over to the tree and stared at the card

"Aren't you going to bed, Antauri?" a voice asked and Antauri turned

He saw Nova standing there with the blanket still wrapped around her

"Yes" Antauri said answering her question

"Still thinking about who you would think it is?"

"Yes, but I can not think of anybody..."

"Well, let's get some sleep"

"Agreed"

They both went to their tubes and went to their seperate rooms

----At 5:49 am----

Chiro, Otto, Gibson, & Sparx seeked out of their rooms and snook to the main room making sure not to make any noise to wake up Nova & Antauri.

They got to the main room and set course to the presents, but an 'Ahem' and a light flinkering on stopped them dead in their traks. They turned to see Nova near the light swich and Antauri next to her. The 4 anime sweatdropped and looked ashamed.

Nova and Antauri smiled and Antauri said "Go ahead"

The 4 looked up smiling, then ran to the presents, while Nova and Antauri walked to the tree to join them.

Chiro got some video games and new action figures

Sparx got magnet polish for his magnets and a sheild so Nova could punch him, though it isn't strong 'nuff for that

Otto got some new gears and a white tiger plushie with green strips that he's had his eyes on

Gibson got some new test tubes and some goo that heck even I don't know what it is!

Nova got a'Jessica Andrews Who I am' CD that she's been looking at since November and a yellow star pendent she got from everybody

Antauri got a new meditation pillow.

"Hey, Antauri! Here's a card that's for you!" Sparx called and handed him a black card with a silver chinese dragon on it!

Antauri opened the card and he read:

_Dear 'Tauri,  
If you want to know who I am  
then you shall find out._

_Love,  
Look behind you..._

Antauri turned his headand didn't see anybody, but a shadow! The shadow stepped into the light and it was:

A light blue monkey with dark brown eyes, a dark, dark brown hair in a braid (with light brown highlights), she had a light blue jacket on, she had a silver choker with a yin-yang pendent on it, cowgirl boots, and a silver chained necklace with a green stone on it with a big 4 point silver star in the middle of it and the pendent had silver out lining!

"Mee..." Antauri started in a whispered and then yelled "MEECA!"

"Hiya, Antauri! Now you wouldn't forget you only li'l sister now would you?" Meeca said and threw him a small light blue package with a sliver bow on it "Merry Christmas, 'Tauri"

"'Tauri?" Chiro asked and everybody smirked

"'Tauri is a nickname Meeca always calls me..." Antauri answered and blushed a bit.

Antauri opened the box and it had a small disk and everybody looked confused, well, all except Meeca who grinned big and Antauri looked at the disk horrifide

"MEECA!" Antauri yelled and chased his sister around the room

"You can put it in the computer!" Meeca yelled while running away from her brother

Gibson put the disk into the computer and the screen showed Antauri when he was little and Meeca when she was little was with him.

_"Meecy-chan hurry up!" Antauri yelled and little Meeca came running up and she puffed up her cheeks(face)._

_"Don't call me Meecy!" She said cearly annoyed_

_Antauri smiled and kept on walking with Meeca following_

_Antauri walked backwards and Meeca asked "Antauri, why are we going to the breakdancing hideout?"_

_Antauri chukled and said "That's a silly question. We're going to go breakdance, of course."_

_"Oh. Um...Antauri" Meeca started and she started to look worried and she yelled "Your going to hit a..."_

_Antauri's back then hit some wood and a small branch bonked him on the head! He bent down and rubbed his head._

_"...tree..." Meeca finshed and then went to her brother's side_

The team was quiet awhile as the screen went black and then they laughed non-stop

Antauri blushed and then Chiro asked "Wait. Breakdancing?"

Antauri froze and made a run for it, but Meeca grabbed his tail, while he tried to run

"Sorry, 'Tauri-Chan" Meeca said "But you have ta tell them someday."

Antauri mumbled under his breath, so Meeca told them "Me and 'Tauri-chan are the...Breakdancing Duo!

"WHA!" everybody yelled

"That's right!"

"Alright, show us some moves then!" Sparx said and smirked

Meeca put on a green b.wards cap and Antauri put on a silver b.wards cap and they started breakdancing and they were really, really, REALLY good!

They stopped and the Team's jaws dropped to the ground!

"There! Now you know." Meeca said and faced Antauri "See. That wasn't so...bad!"

Antauri was glaring at her and she anime sweatdropped and he growled through his teeth, er, fangs "Start. Running. Meeca."

Meeca then ran away from Antauri and he chased her around the room and everybody laughed.

This story ends with Meeca screaming for mercy, Antauri chasing her with 'Murder' written all over his face, and the team laughing at the duo.

**The End of the Story!**

Me: There! My one-shot is done!

Antauri: And to think it took you 2 days to finish this.

Me: (Glares) Hey! Ain't ya glad I put you in it!

Antauri: Just one thing: Why is this set on christmas when it's **summer**?

Me: 'cause an author can.

Breakdancing Duo: **Please Review!**

**Oh, and there was a mistake on the chappie I made on 'FWEADL Team!'. I said on the story plans 'Breakdancing Trio' it was suppose ta be 'Breakdancing Duo'. Sorry 'bout that mistake!**


End file.
